Another Sakura
by W.Kathy
Summary: Another One-Shot FF. About Sakura finding out Touya and Yuki's relationship and a mysterious force taking over her body.....


Right, and before we start, the basic disclaimer stuff. Most characters are taken from CLAMP and copyright to them. Oh, and it's a little lemony, so I guessed it's PG rated, but don't worry, nothing you don't see in a romantic film. Also, it contains Touya+Yukito, and Sakura+Syaoran pairing, in case you don't like this kind of pairing, just to warn you first...and also some darkfic thrown in...afterall, I can hardly contain my dark side in my creation, can I *Evil Chuckles*  
  
Another One Shot fanfic...Thanks and happy reading! Any comments are welcomed, ^_^.  
  
==W.Kathy==  
  
Title: Another Sakura  
  
Sakura is in heaven, her beloved Yukito-san is here and he's spending the night over! Otou-san is overseas for a seminar, and Onni-chan has to rush to finish a school project with Yukito-san over the weekend. So Yukito-san will be staying over-night and right now he's sitting next to Sakura having his third bowl of rice. Sakura's emerald-colored eyes shone and thought that Yukito-san looks gorgeous no matter what he's doing. And he's so healthy to eat so much food!  
  
"Kaijuu, stop day-dreaming or I'm going to eat all your tempura-prawns!" Touya teased Sakura and moved his chopsticks above Sakura's food. "Hoee! Kaijuu ja nai no!" shouted Sakura, and stamped Touya's foot under the table. Then she blushed when she remembered that Yukito-san is smiling at her. "Oh, Yukito-san has such a beautiful smile!" thought Sakura dreamily.  
  
All too soon for Sakura, it was time to go to bed. She yawned and said her goodnights to Touya and Yukito-san. "Sakura! Where's my dessert!" a furry toy-like bear rushed at her as she opened her bedroom door. "Hoee! Kero- chan! Don't make so much noise or Onni-chan and Yukito-san will hear you! Here's your dessert, it's strawberry shortcake."  
  
"Cake! Cake! Cake! Whoopeee!" Kero sat down to eat the cake happily. "I brought some strawberry milk for you too, Kero-chan", said Sakura with a cute smile that many adored. "Arigatou!" In a matter of seconds, both the cake and milk were gone. "Whew! I'm stuffed! Now I feel so sleepy." Kero- chan yawned and went to bed. "Oyasumi, Sakura." "Oyasumi, Kero-chan". With a big yawn and sleepy tears in her eyes, Sakura fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Touya and Yukito were in Touya's room discussing about the school project. Suddenly Touya grabbed Yukito and kissed him passionately. "I've been waiting for the whole night to do this." Touya whispered gently. "Oh, To-ya, I wanted you to, but Sakura-chan is." Yukito said softly, breathing a little unevenly from the passionate kiss of his lover. "She's asleep now. Don't worry. Kaijuu don't wake-up so easily."  
  
"When will we tell Sakura about our relationship? I don't feel good keeping things from her." Yukito said sadly. "Soon, but for tonight, let us just love each other till dawn, ok? We have so little chance to be alone together nowadays."  
  
"Hmm, I'm so thirsty." Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock. 1.30am. (Author's note: must be from all the drooling she's done looking at Yukito-san throughout dinner. ^_^) She tip-toed out of her bedroom, careful not to wake Kero-chan. She was just about to go downstairs to get a drink when she thought she heard someone moaning from Touya's room. Curious, she walked quietly to his room and found the door standing ajar. She peeked inside, hoping to catch a glimpse of Yukito-san.  
  
Sakura saw her brother and Yukito-san locked in a tight embrace, and kissing each other passionately. They were also caressing each other naked bodies, acting just like lovers. Sakura closed her eyes and thought, "This must be a dream, a nightmare. Yes, when I open my eyes I'll be in bed." Yet, though her eyes were closed, she could still hear the heavy breathing and moaning from Onni-chan's bedroom. Finally, she drew all her courage and slowly opened her eyes. By now, Yukito-san and Onni-chan were kissing passionately, and yes, they are still stark-naked. Unable to take it anymore, she ran back to her room and bang her door-shut. Then she flung herself onto her bed and started sobbing. All the while, confused thoughts ran through her mind. "How can it be! How can Yukito-san and Onni-chan be together?! But I love Yukito-san so much! And what were they doing?"  
  
"Sakura? Sakura, are you asleep?" Touya knocked her door and called out softly. He had heard footsteps running from outside his bedroom and Sakura's door banging. Both Yukito and himself had dressed hurriedly, their loving mood killed at the thought that Sakura could have seen what happened in his bedroom. Yukito looked very worried as there was no answer from Sakura. "Touya, do you think Sakura saw.?" Touya shook his head, not knowing but fearing the worst. He blamed himself for his carelessness at not locking the door, and maybe subjecting poor, innocent Sakura to what happened between Yukito and himself. But first, he has to be sure of what Sakura saw.  
  
"Sakura?" Touya called out again. There was still no reply. He decided to talk to her tomorrow morning, since she may really be sleeping. Moreover, the summer holidays have just started for her and there would be plenty of time to talk. "Yuki, let's sleep and talk to Sakura tomorrow. Whether or not she has seen us together or not, we'll have to tell her the truth about our relationship. It's time." Touya said, with a serious expression on his face. "Yes, Touya. I hope that we will not hurt Sakura. Oyasumi." "Oyasumi".  
  
Sakura let out the breath she has been holding in since Touya knocked on her door. She really doesn't want to face anybody right now; she's still just so confused. Kero-chan has slept blissfully throughout this ordeal that Sakura went through, and he was now dreaming happily of cakes and puddings and sweets.  
  
Sakura couldn't sleep the whole night. Images of Onni-chan and Yukito-san and what they were doing to each other kept running through her head. She remember seeing the pleasure on Yukito-san's face when Onni-chan was. "Hoee!" Sakura blushed at remembering the intimate acts. The alarm clock rang. "Hoee!" She had forgotten that it's the holidays now and there's no need to set her alarm. She hurried to stop the alarm from ringing and waking Onni-chan and Yukito-san. She still doesn't want to talk to either of them. "Who can I talk to about this? Tomoyo-chan is in Korea with her mother for a few days of summer vacation. I know! I'll discuss this with Shao-lang! He's a guy so he should know more about what Onni-chan and Yukito-san were doing." Sakura blushed again. Sakura hurriedly dressed in a casual summer dress and tip-toed out of the house without waking anyone. She ran all the way to Shao-Lang's house and rang the doorbell. "Ohayo." Shao-Lang paused in his greeting when he saw it was Sakura. He blushed and stammered, "Sakura! What.why.er.." Sakura bowed. "Shao-Lang, Ohayo! Are you free now? I'm not disturbing you I hope?" Shao-Lang invited Sakura in and said warmly, "I'm free. Please come in and have a sit. Wei-san is has gone back to Japan for a few days to settle some matters. What would you like for a drink?" Sakura started to reply but her stomach growled. "Hoee! Gomen!" Her face turned red as she remembered that she had forgotten to take breakfast this morning. "I've made some dim-sum, I hope you don't mind some for breakfast." Shao-Lang smiled. "Oh! I love dim-sum, arigatou Shao- Lang-kun!".  
  
Both sat down and quickly finished their breakfast in silence. "Shao- Lang.something happened last night." "Nani, is it the Clow Cards?" Shao- Lang asked with a serious look in his eyes. Sakura shook her head. She started haltingly to described last night's events to Shao-Lang. When she came to the part that Yukito and Touya were being intimate, she blushed a furious shade of red. Shao-Lang also blushed, as he knew exactly what the two have been up to. His sisters have told him more than he wished to know some time ago, when he was in Hong Kong. Suddenly, Shao-Lang heard sobbing. He was at a loss when he saw Sakura crying. "I feel so sad, and confused. I have loved Yukito-san for so long, and I like Onni-chan a lot too. But why didn't they tell me? Why don't they just tell me that they are together? I cannot face either of them now." Eyes puffy and red from crying so much, Sakura looked at Shao-Lang and asked, "Can I stay here for a few days? Till I sort out my feelings." Shao-Lang was surprised but he nodded. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like. And please make yourself at home." He patted Sakura on her shoulders awkwardly. "Thank you, Shao-Lang-kun." Sakura smiled a watery smile and suddenly turned sad again. "I guess I have to inform Onni-chan that I won't be home for a few days, or he will be worried.But I don't want to talk to him now! Oh, what should I do?" Suddenly, she had an idea. "Release! Mirror!" and a girl who looked exactly like Sakura come out from a glow of bright light. "Onegai, please return to my home and pretend to be me for a few days. Arigatou." The copy of Sakura nodded and disappeared.  
  
Sakura started to wobble on her legs. "Are you alright? You look pale." Shao-Lang asked, looking very concerned. "Daijoubu! I just didn't sleep well last night." "Sakura, do get some rest. I'll go out for a while to buy something and be right back." "Hai. Arigatou." Sakura was shown to the guest room and she fell asleep almost immediately as soon as her head hit the pillow. With another concerned look at Sakura, Shao-Lang left his house and went to the nearest departo to get some clothes and necessary items for Sakura as she would be staying over for a few days.  
  
Back in the Sakura's house, two worried people were pacing to and fro before Sakura's bedroom. "Touya, should we wake Sakura-chan now? It's 10.30am already." "Yes, I just don't know how to start telling her about our relationship, and how to ask her what she saw/did not see last night." With a deep breath and a determined look, Touya knocked on Sakura's bedroom door once again. "Sakura? Sakura please open the door. We need to talk." The door opened and the illusion of Sakura greeted the two cheerfully. "Ohayo!" Touya looked carefully at Sakura and said, "She's gone again, right? That girl." The mirrored Sakura just tilted her head and seemed puzzled. "Nevermind, you should wash up and have some breakfast. I hope your tastes are about the same as Sakura. I'll see you later." With a sigh, Touya went downstairs with Yukito following behind. "Sakura-chan is.?" Touya muttered, "Sakura may be avoiding us. Oh, what should I do?" Suddenly there was a bright light behind him. He turned and saw Yue coming out of the light. "Should I look for her?" Yue asked simply. Touya shook his head. "No, I don't think she is in danger. Maybe she just needs some time alone. She should be at a friend's place now." Yue nodded, and changed himself back to Yukito in the blink of an eye. "Touya, what should we do now?" "We can just wait, Yuki. Wait for Sakura to sort out her thoughts." Touya reply resignedly.  
  
Sakura was having a strange dream. She was in a dark place, and there was a well-endowed naked girl in front of her. The girl looked like 16 years old, had the same emerald-eyes and brown hair as Sakura, but her brown hair was long and came down in waves over her bared shoulders and slender waist. The girl looked so familiar. "Da-re?" Sakura whispered. The girl smiled. The same adorable smile as Sakura, but not as innocent. There was power in the girl, so much power, but also darkness. The girl seem to be drawing Sakura into her darkness, "Come, Sakura, come and play with me." Sakura was getting weaker, and she drew all her strength to shout "No!". Then she woke up. She was sweating from the dream. Cold sweat. "What was that dream about? There was a girl.she look like someone I know, she look like..me!" But there was something very sinister about her that made Sakura shiver again.  
  
"Sakura?" A tentative voice came from the door. "Shao-Lang!" "Are you alright Sakura? I thought I sense something." "Huh? I was having a bad dream, that's all. Thank you for being so kind." She smiled warmly at Shao- Lang. He blushed a little. "I, I, I have got some clothes and things for you, I hope they are suitable." He held out a few bags to Sakura. "Oh, thanks! You are so thoughtful, Shao-Lang-kun." Shao-Lang blushed again. "I'll make lunch now, I hope you like Wanton noodles." "That will be great! I've not had them since the trip to Hong Kong last year! I missed it!" Sakura seemed to be very excited and had put the bad dream behind her. The duo had a great lunch and talked about nothing important. Time flies, and it was night time. Throughout the day, Sakura enjoyed Shao-Lang's company very much, and had nearly forgotten last night's events. Shao-Lang has also tried hard to avoid the subject of Yukito and Touya so as not to see Sakura sad again. But as the night came and darkness fell, her thoughts drew involuntarily back to Yukito-san and Onni-chan again. In bed, no matter how hard she tried to fall asleep, she couldn't. She kept seeing how Yukito-san and Touya were together, and the intimate images run in her head like a broken record. Soon, she began to feel a strange tingling all over her body. Her breathing became more labored. She still didn't understand what she was feeling, but she was determined to discover more about it now. But she stopped herself as a little voice in her head said "You know this is wrong. Please don't explore further!" Then there was another voice, a louder and more insistent one saying "Sakura, it's a wonderful thing. If you don't know about it, how can it be wrong? Try it, go on." This voice was seductive and persuasive. It also sounded familiar. Like a voice from a dream. As she tried to recall more, she was suddenly overcome with desire and she simply forgot that she was not at home, that she was in Shao-Lang's home. She was just focused on the task of discovering more about herself and these, these strange sensual feelings she has.  
  
Worried about Sakura, he was unable to sleep. Then he had heard strange sounds from Sakura's room and rushed to Sakura's bed without a second thought, concerned that something might be happening to her. Shao-Lang was shocked to see Sakura naked, her fingers stuck between her legs and her hips moving violently in the air. Recalling what his sisters had taught him, (Author's note: hey, don't get weird ideas here, it's just simple sex- ed ok!) he realised that Sakura was masturbating. He never once thought that sweet, innocent Sakura could be so, so sexy. Once he got over his shock, he felt a strange stirring in his pants, as he continued to stare at Sakura and her own self-loving.  
  
Sakura was suddenly aware of another person's presence in her room. Through half-closed eyes, she saw Shao-Lang staring at her. She was embarrassed to the core, but she just couldn't stop. Not when she was so close to it. Even though she don't know what "it" is, she's desperately trying to find release from the tension in her, the pressure that's mounting and making her moan out loud again. Without knowing what she was saying, she whispered, "Shao-Lang, help me. I need, I need to.ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shao- Lang was mesmerized by Sakura and replied in a daze, "What.how to help you?" "Shao-Lang-kun, come to me, I need you.do to me what Onni-chan did to Yukito-san. Onegai!" she looked helplessly to Shao-Lang. She knew she was making an unreasonable request, but she was so caught up with these erotic feelings that her mind was in a total turmoil. Shao-Lang hesitated, struggling between desire for Sakura and his morals. But he found his resolve to be honorable weakening by the moment as the vision of Sakura, the girl he loves, naked and moaning his name. "Shao-Lang, Shao-Lang, Shao- Lang.ahhhhhh.." He climbed into bed with Sakura and nervously touched her cheek. "So beautiful..Sakura. Are you sure?" "Shao-Lang, yes, Shao-Lang, yes, please, please, I can't wait!" screamed Sakura as she move towards Shao-Lang and used her free hand to draw him closer. "Shao-Lang." That was all the encouragement Shao-Lang needed. He kissed Sakura on her soft lips and their tongues danced together. They made love and feel asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Sakura woke as sunlight streamed into the guest-room. She was vaguely aware of something happening last night, but she cannot remember the details. As she turned her head to shield herself from the glaring sunlight, she saw Shao-Lang's sleeping face close to hers. Their lips were just a whisper away. "Hoee!" She sat up and tried to draw the bedsheets over her nakedness. What happened last night came to her with sudden clarity. She blushed furiously, and it seemed that even her whole body blushed. Feeling the bedsheets move, Shao-Lang also woke up. He shook his head groggily. Then he looked up and saw Sakura blushing, trying to avoid looking at him. He realised he was naked and his reflex was to grab the bedsheets for cover. There was a tug-o-war before Sakura lost her balance and fell out bed. Shao-Lang hurried over to help her up, and saw Sakura's nude body in all her splendor, with the sunlight shinning on her, she seems to be glowing. She crossed her arms across her chest and brought her legs together, but Shao-Lang was captivated and stood staring at her. Then, suddenly aware that both of them are naked, he turned away from Sakura and muttered, "Gomenasai. I'll leave the room now." He ran out of the room buck- naked. Sakura, though embarrassed, admired Shao-Lang's bare bottom and legs as he ran out. "Wow, when did he get into such good shape?" Faintly, Sakura was aware that something has changed within her, but she couldn't pinpoint on what it was. Other than she's no longer a virgin now and had slept with Shao-Lang, she felt something dark inside of her. She was surprised, but more scared. What she didn't know was that the changes in her were going to manifest very soon.  
  
In the darkness, in the realm within shadows, a girl with dark-emerald eyes and flowing brown hair smiled with malice. "Sakura, soon, soon you will be mine."  
  
After what happened last night, Sakura was sore between the legs. But in her usual cheerful and optimistic demeanor, she tried to hide her pain with a smile. Breakfast with Shao-Lang was awkward. But she was determined to talk things out. "Sakura." "Shao-Lang" They both started to talk at the same time. They smiled at each other, some of the tension eased. "Shao- Lang, gomenasai." Shao-Lang looked at Sakura with surprise. "I shouldn't have behaved so inappropriately in your house, and I shouldn't have made such an unreasonable request to you last night." She blushed, remembering what her request was and what happened thereafter. "No, it is I who should apologise." Shao-Lang interrupted. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in a weak moment. I know you are upset over Yukito-san and shouldn't have." He paused. "I will be responsible for my actions, Sakura. Will you, will you marry me?" He stammered. "Hoee! Now?" Sakura exclaimed. "Of course we have to finish our studies first. But as soon as we graduate, I will surely marry you. That is, if you wish to." He blushed. Sakura didn't know what to say. She had just been proposed to. "I, I don't know." she replied hesitantly. "Take your time Sakura, I'll wait for you, always. I, I.I have loved you for so long now, and I will always love, honor and protect you." Sakura's eyes shone with tears. She was touched by Shao-Lang's words. But her mind was still whirling from what happened between Yukito-san, Onni- chan, and her own feelings after Shao-Lang and herself had made love last night. "I will think about it. Arigatou." She smiled shyly at Shao-Lang and blushed again.  
  
Sakura decided to go home, as she felt really embarrassed around Shao-Lang now. She also knew that she had to face her Onni-chan and Yukito-san sooner or later. Shao-Lang insisted on sending her home. On the way home, both were silent, each deep in their own thoughts. They were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they did not notice Touya standing outside the Kinomoto's residence and glaring at Shao-Lang. "Sakura! What are you doing with that Chinese-kid!" Touya shouted angrily. Sakura faltered at the sudden appearance of her Onni-chan and stammered without thinking, "Shao- Lang is sending me home after I spent the night at his house." Touya turned a furious shade of purple and red as he realised that his dear sister had been with that Chinese-kid for the whole night. He clenched his fists and marched towards Shao-Lang. "Why you, you brat! How dare you spend the night with my sister! Did you do anything to her? Did you even touch a hair of hers!?" Shao-Lang froze. Being the honest guy he is, he blushed as he thought, "I not only touched her hair but.." Touya saw the answer on Shao- Lang's face, and drew back his fist, intending to punch his guts out. "No! Tou-ya!" Yukito shouted and tried to restrain Touya. Sakura stared at Yukito and suddenly what happened between Yukito-san and Onni-chan appeared in her mind again. She shouted angrily, "Onni-chan! It's none of your business who I spend the night with when you yourself, you and Yukito-san!" She huffed in anger but was unable to continue as both Touya and Yukito turned to stare at her. "So, you saw what happened between Yukito and me that night?" Touya asked slowly. Sakura nodded, and looked at the ground. "Sakura, we are sorry, sorry for what you have seen and what we did not tell you, but." Sakura closed her hands over her ears and screamed, "No! No! No! I don't want to hear about it anymore!" Tears streaming down her eyes, she suddenly felt her heart constrict with pain. She felt hatred towards her Onni-chan, and Yukito-chan. She felt that she has been betrayed. Deep in her heart, she had hoped, and wished that what she saw was just a figment of her imagination, but now it's truly true, she really cannot accept it. She suddenly recalled her actions with Shao-Lang. "How different am I from Onni-chan since I behaved so irresponsibly last night? I am now not worthy of Yukito-san. No! Yukito-san doesn't want me, he wants Onni-chan! Ohh!!" As hopelessness and darkness enveloped her heart, she fainted. "Sakura!" The three men shouted. There was a flash of blinding light, and Sakura was lifted into the air. Her brown hair was growing longer, coming down in waves beneath her waist, and she was growing bigger and taller. Right before Yukito's, Touya's and Shao-Lang's eyes, Sakura was transforming into that girl from her dreams, that 16-year old girl with bewitching green eyes and an evil smile. The light was gone in a flash and the transformed Sakura stood, tall and proud in a sleeveless white gown that hugged her curvy yet slender body. She opened her dark-emerald eyes. "Ohayo, my name is Nanohana. Yoroshiku." She murmured huskily.  
  
"Nanohana?" Yuki, Shao-Lang and Touya were all shocked. "Where's Sakura?" demanded Touya. "Sakura? She's gone. Gone to a cold, dark place, where none of you can ever reach her. She's replaced me! Or, you can say that I have taken over her EVERYTHING!" Nanohana gloated. "But I don't understand? Why is she gone? Who are you exactly?" asked Shao-Lang. Nanohana sighed impatiently. "You fools! Don't you see the resemblance? I am born of Sakura's deepest fears and darkest emotions. For a long time I have waited in alone in another dimension, for the chance, the one chance that Sakura would lose all hope and let darkness take over her heart. And I have you guys to thank for that chance. The three of you took Sakura's innocence, and drive her to despair." She paused, with a satisfied smile. "Enough explaining! There's so much to do!"  
  
Nanohana looked at the three guys and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face. "Who should I kill first? It's so hard to decide. Hmm...how about Yukito-san first?" With that statement, she shouted, "Firey!" And a huge ball of flame was launched towards Yuki. "Stop!" Keroberos (in his changed form) appeared and countered the fireball with one of his own. Both balls of fire went up in smoke. "What the? You! How dare you foil my plans! Very well, I shall kill you first!" exclaimed Nanohana angrily. "Arrow!" A quiver of arrows started attacking Keroberos. He dodged, but the arrows continued to aim at Keroberos. "This girl's magic is strong! Yue! Let's fight together!" shouted Keroberos.  
  
Yuki changed form and prepared to fight, with shards of crystals appearing above his palm. "YOU GUYS DON'T PLAY FAIR! FOUR AGAINST ONE!" screeched Nanohana. "I will retreat for now..but don't think your miserable lives are spared!" With that, Nanohana sprouted wings on her back and flew away. The four of them tried to give chase, but Nanohana was too fast for them. "Let's go back to the house first, we look too conspicuous here." Keroberos suggested.  
  
Touya finally said, "So, you are not a stuffed toy afterall. Just like I've guessed." Sweatdrops appeared on Keroberos. "I know about Yuki, of course, since I gave him my power, but you, I always thought you were just a useless stuffed-toy." Touya smirked. "Enough! Now's not the time for such small talk! We must save Sakura!" Shao-Lang glared at Touya with frustration and anger. "If you and Yukito-san haven't been so careless in the first place." Touya hung his head in sadness. The atmosphere was heavy and solemn once more.  
  
"That Nanohana, she said that she has taken over Sakura. That means that if we don't find her, we can't find Sakura. As guardians and protectors of Sakura, we should be able to sense her presence." Both Yue and Keroberos closed their eyes and tried to trace Nanohana/Sakura's location. A few minutes went by.  
  
"Ah! I sense her, she's, she's..she's at Tomoyo-chan's place!" Keroberos said. "Let's go find her!!" The four rushed out of the Kinomoto's residence.  
  
Meanwhile, Nanohana has just reached Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo has just returned from her trip and was at the gates, about to enter the house. She swooped down and grabbed Tomoyo. "Ah, my dear friend, come play with me." Tomoyo was scared, but she showed a very calm outward appearance. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan, how could you forget you dear friend SAKURA?" Nanohana smiled. She took out a key that looks just that the one that Sakura uses to change into her magic staff. "Surely you would recognize this?"  
  
"Huh? SAKURA??" Tomoyo just couldn't believe her eyes. The girl looked a lot like Sakura, but she's older, and she just feel different. "But." Tomoyo didn't know how to phrase her questions as she was still in a bit of shock.  
  
"Ah, I see that you don't believe me. Very well. I shall change myself to a form that is more comfortable for you." Nanohana closed her eyes and murmured, "Release! Illusion!" A white light surrounded her and she transformed into Sakura. "Better? Now, let's play!!" Still flying with one hand around Tomoyo, Nanohana looked for some practice targets. "There, I see two little boys there! Hmm, they are just such eye-sores! Let me finish them off." She flew down and landed a few feet before the two boys who were waiting for the bus at a shelter.  
  
"Let's see..should I use ERASE and wipe those two off the face of this planet.or RETURN to move them into another dimension." Nanohana contemplated with a playful yet evil look on her face. "Sakura.NO! You are not Sakura! She is not cruel like you! You, you imposter! What have you done to Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Nanohana looked like she was about to reply, but stopped and looked away towards the sky. "Hmm.looks like someone else wants to play. Oh! You can ask them what THEY have done to Sakura!" Nanohana chuckled sarcastically.  
  
"Sakura?" Yue and Keroberos carried Touya and Shao-Lang as they flew in the sky looking for Nanohana, but they landed when they saw Sakura. (A/N: Nanohana used the illusion spell so she now looks like Sakura) "No! I don't sense the aura of Sakura! She must be that Nanohana." Keroberos glared at Nanohana.  
  
"Ho ho ho. You are indeed the guardian of the magic cards. Impressive, to see through my spell. But you should now understand that I possess everything Sakura has, including all her magic, and the power to seal the guardians." Nanohana looked at them with a triumph look. "Sleep!" Touya and the two guardians fell asleep, but Shao-Lang was still standing. "Give. Sakura. Back. To. Us!" Shao-Lang shouted, but it was clear that he was having a difficult time countering the spell. "You can withstand my spell? Well, well, well. It must be the LOVE you have for your dear Sakura. How utterly delightful. Makes killing you all the more fun." Nanohana drew her hand back, as if to attack Shao-Lang. At this very moment, Tomoyo dashed forward and knocked Nanohana over.  
  
"Arghhhhhh! Tomoyo! I thought you are my friend! Very well, if you wish to perish with them, I shall most certainly fulfill your wish! Goodbye, my friend!"  
  
"TIME!" Suddenly time stopped for Nanohana. Eriol has arrived. He had a feeling that Sakura was in danger and rushed back from England. But the always calm and cool Eriol was actually sweating. "She's more powerful than I thought." Eriol then cast SLEEP on Nanohana so that she will not wreak any more havoc for a while. "Touya, Yue, Keroberos, Shao-Lang and Tomoyo- chan, daijoubu?"  
  
The five of them were slowly recovering. "We will be fine.but Sakura is." Keroberos explained the whole situation to Eriol. "I see.let's all go to my house first. Ruby Moon and Spinel can look after that.girl, while she's under the sleep spell."  
  
"What can we do now?" All of Sakura's loved ones were now gathered at Eriol's big house. Eriol was deep in thought throughout the whole journey back home. He finally broke the silence. "I think I can keep that girl unconscious for a while, but Sakura.she will have to solve this herself. It is a problem of the heart, and her will must be strong to defeat this Nanohana, the dark side of herself."  
  
"But, but we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Shao-Lang exclaimed. He was very worried about Sakura as he felt that he was partly to blame. "Sakura is like in a deep coma now. She cannot response to us, but that doesn't mean she can't hear what we say. What we can do is to talk to Nanohana, as she must be the connection to Sakura."  
  
One by one, they talked to Sakura through the sleeping Nanohana, hoping to draw Sakura back from the darkness to their side. "Sakura, Sakura, please come back to us..we love you."  
  
"Eh? Where is this place? It's so dark and cold, and lonely. I, I, I don't want to be here!" Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly Nanohana appeared before her eyes. She looked furious. "Sakura! Your foolish friends..how dare they put me to sleep! As soon as I kill you and take over you completely, I will make them pay!"  
  
"Huh? Dare? Dare ga?"  
  
"You are as foolish as your friends. I am YOU. Born out of your fears, your despair, your dark side. I have no patience to explain further! Prepare yourself to fight!" Nanohana turned offensive and cast a spell on Sakura. "Firey!"  
  
"Hoee!" Sakura just barely managed to dodged. Gathering her wits, she shouted, "Power hidden in the stars, I order you to RELEASE!" But her key just won't turn into a staff.  
  
"Useless! Your powers are all mine now! You are powerless! Like an ant waiting to be crushed! Ha Ha Ha Ha ha!"  
  
"No! I must, I must defeat so that you won't hurt the ones I love!"  
  
" Have you forgotten how they betrayed you? How forgetful you can get. Let me remind you."  
  
"No! I, I, I didn't forget! I still remember everything. I was wrong. Nobody betrayed me! They were all trying their best not to hurt my feelings. I can accept it now. You! You should return to where you came from!"  
  
"Oh really? And how can YOU make me do that?"  
  
"Watashi.watashi." Just as Sakura was feeling unsure of herself, she heard voices from afar.  
  
"Sakura.sakura.we love you.we believe in you.you have that super spell of yours.you can definitely do it! Please Sakura.come back to us."  
  
"It's.it's the voices of Onni-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Yukito-san, Shao-Lang, and Kero-chan!!" Suddenly, Sakura felt her heart lift and her confidence regained.  
  
"Yes, Ze-tai-ni, daijoubu!" A bright light exploded from within Sakura and chased away all the darkness, including Nanohana.  
  
"No! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.." And Nanohana disappeared along with the darkness.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Is it really you?" Sakura heard someone calling her. She slowly opened her eyes. "Shao-Lang!" Shao-Lang hugged Sakura tightly and whispered with tenderness, "Welcome home."  
  
==Owari==  
  
A/N: How is it how is it how is it???? Please review it so that I can come up with even better stories next time ne? Onegai!!! 


End file.
